fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FANTENDO'S Super Smash Bros
Fantendo's Super Smash Bros is a new Super Smash Bros game made by the people from Fantendo. It is the 6th entry in the SSB series, and it's release date is for 2020. GUIDELINES Any thing that does not follow these rules will have their edit deleted: #No memes. #No editing Story Mode without permission. #Characters should have a full bio and moveset by September 1st. #DLC will open for September 22nd to October 22nd. #Yes, you can add SSBU characters. They are put in because I don't want to waste my time. If you want to change a character from their appearance in SSBU, there will be in a catagory where it's "Characters With Changes." (Ex: Dr. Mario) #No characters that are outside of Video Games. Rules will be strict, so follow the rules. Characters NOTE: All characters and assist trophies from SSBU is returning. Characters With Changes Dr. Mario Dr. Mario now has a defined personality, not borrowing some moves from Mario. But still borrows most moves. *Neutral Special = Megavitamins: His Megavitamins move now goes in a pill drop which you would see from Dr. Mario. *Down Special = A-row-sort-of-thing-but-I-don't-know-what-it's-called-but-let's-call-it-that-anyways: You create a row of Megavitamins, albeit short. *Final Smash = Doctor Finale: You actually get to play a game of Dr. Mario for about a minute, I think. It can be devastating if you make rows at the right moments. 'Mario' Mario has a moveset focused around his newest title, Super Mario Odyssey. This grants him the ability of using Cappy, rather than him being a small cameo and aethetic thing like Ultimate. *With the Gliding mechanic returning from Brawl, Mario now dons the Super Cape and is able to glide throughout the stage. *His new side special, Cap Attack, makes Mario throw cappy which does repeated damage if you keep Cappy spinning. After a little bit, he returns to you. You can press the special button again to allow Mario to dive and bounce of Cappy, knocking foes away. *His previous specials, Super Cape and Mario Tornado, are custom specials he can unlock. *His Dash attack is now the dive move from Super Mario 64. You can press the attack button again to jump back up after landing. Timing to do so is precise, however. Newcomers! Echo Fighters! Ninten Ninten is an obvious clone of Ness, and his final smash is completely changed. Instead of PK Starstorm, it's 8 Melodies Cia Cia is also an obvious clone of Lana, the only things that have been changed is that shock effect isn't there, every move is supposed to fit with her spear, and her final smash is also completely different. It just reunites her and Lana, and uses the Triforce just to bring reckoning upon the stage. Assist Trophies Buu fuu The limbless, flying swine that the 10 Kirbys had to endure in Kirby Mass Attack, it will appear on either sides of the screen, it will then proceed to inhale through it's snout, before exhaling violently, which can make any fighter fall off the stage. Breadbug The small, crumb esque creatures from the Pikmin franchise. Once spawned, the Breadbug will seek out a item, and drag it to whoever summoned it, it's burrow will then appear under it which it will go inside, the burrow will then submerge itself. It can take items from a fighter if they are holding it, the fighter must mash any button to avoid losing the item, if they succeed then the Breadbug will despawn. Fish Bone I think everyone knows this one from Mario Party 10, so it acts like what it did in Mario Party 10. Finding it grants you an instant K.O. to some random person. You can't K.O. this trophy either way, you just accept getting K.O.-ed. Does not appear that much anyways. Kamek This evil wizard appears in this game as an assist trophy. When summoned, he flies across the screen, making the player who summoned him grow in size (similar to what he does for the bosses in the Yoshi's Island Games). Plasma Wisp Remember the Plasma ability? Well, the guy you get it from is in as an assist trophy! He will always follow you and charge into an enemy and throws down sparks of Plasma, and he can be K.O.-ed. As his time almost runs out, he runs up to an enemy and self-destructs. Space Invader The aliens your shooting in, well, Space Invaders makes a return as an Assist Trophy. It starts at the top left at the screen and will progressively go lower and faster, it can be destroyed if it hits the ground. Sulkworm The giant silk spitting worms from Kirby's Epic Yarn. They attack by crushing fighters, if a fighter is too far away, it will spit silk at them to get them stuck, and then inch torwards them so it can crush them. Waluigi Waluigi is a character who appears in many of the Mario spin-off games. Here, he is once again an assist trophy, as he is cursed to always be one. Waluigi has his appearence in Mario Tennis Aces. He will run up to nearest person and stomp on them, burying them. Then he will either kick them or hit them with his tennis racket. He can be KOed. Wizzro Wizzro does not become a fighter (that will go to 2 other people and an echo in Hyrule Warriors), but he will be an assist trophy. He teleports around the stage and fires balls of energy, but he can be KOed. Heck, it can also work better with the Hyrule Warriors echo. Snatcher Don't you remebr that pesky Salmonoid that kept stealing your eggs? Well, he's back to snatch items or more assist trophies. This nuisance will come out and will snatch other assist trophy characters, assist trophies in general, or items and throw them off the stage. (There are exceptions to this, like Fish Bone and Nintendog.) He does this about 3-7 times before he just gives up and himself goes off the stage, and he can be K.Oed. Other things NOTE: All items, extra games, and stages will be returning from SSBU. New Stages FSSB Battlefield + Final Destination The FSSB Battlefield is more of SSBU's Battlefield, while Final Destination has new platforms. FSSB's Final Destination is a homage to Melee. Dragon Palace The Battle stage from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe makes a return here, as it acts like the MK8 track in SSB4. You have multiple kinds of stage hazards: *Driver Warning: The one you will see the most, just warns of 2 vehicles coming through. *Chase Warning: Same as Driver, but this time it comes from the sides. It doesn't come from the middle. *Bomb-Omb Warning: A bit different, you have one racer come through. But then another racer throws a Bomb-Omb and it explodes, and then the driver passes. *Shine Warning: The rarest of the bunch, you get a driver passing by and getting hit. Then he drops the shine and the other racers are trying to get it, there will also be a bunch of people using powerups. You'll see Fireballs, Boomerangs, Bomb-Ombs, and even the Rare Blue Shell. This whole thing lasts for the entire match. Aquas Another stage is back from the dead with an interesting theme. Aquas in the Star Fox 64 makes a return on FSSB, with multiple phases. Each phase coordinates where each sector was in the original game, which is neat. I also need to mention your fighting on the Blue-Marine. Halcandra Magolor's home planet becomes a stage here. You will traverse Halcandra, from the metal town to the volcano where Landia lives. Oh yeah, it's a boss level. As soon as you get to the volcano, Landia will start attacking you with his fire breath with his West and East sides, go to the side of and start getting you off the the stage by flapping her wings, and she splits and cause literal lasers to come out of her head to then connect to the other heads and go around with four- I think you get what i'm saying. Deepsea Metro Agent 8's home stage, and a place of dispair for sea creatures! You basically go through missions that are noteably hard (Girl Power is one of them) and two 8-Ball stage (the one with about 7 8-Balls is one of them). Some of them will have stage hazards like Girl Power with the orb breaking and the whole madness, and the 8-Ball one where it comes flying at you and can cause a definite K.O, So just watch your back on this one. Bomb-Omb Battlefield Bomb-Omb Battlefield makes a return from Super Mario 64 as a stage. It takes place between where the thing where the balance thing is and the chain chomp. So the only real thing you should worry about is the chain chomp. It even has that classic low-poly look to it! So if you want to relive the classic Super Mario 64 stage in Smash Bros, here you go! New Items Boomshot The Boomshot from Mario + Rabbids returns as an Item and is a long ranged weapon that it's damage gets increasingly larger as closer as you can get. Prism Shield A french horn from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, when it is picked up, a rainbow umbrella comes out of it's bell that can be used to block aerial attacks. Carrot The Carrot from Super Mario Land 2 returns! It basically makes you faster, have a floatier jump, and decreases your damage. Not excatly the list of powers you could use as Bunny Mario when using the Carrot from SML2, but it's close enough. Modes The Smash Modes (8-Player, Smash Run, Etc.) Yeah, basically all modes also return. But that doesn't mean there aren't new ones, let's go through some. There is two new modes, that of being Survival + Online Survival and 12-to-16 Player Smash. Both being the same thing, Survival is like Multi-Man Smash. But can get just about anything, from just some Multi-Men to fighting a super-hard battle with Tabuu. There are no actual limits to difficulty, you get something and deal with it. The thing is that you can't play Multiplayer in Survival, but you can in Online Survival. Just get some of your friends or random people and fight on their team to get the highscore of that lobby, and you can pick from how many people is in the lobby. Or you choose a mode with that many players and play with them. Now it's time for the multiplayer-only mode, 12-to 16 Player Smash! This as you in 2-4 people you can play with IRL or Locally, grab some of your friends, then have random people join that lobby. Absolute chaos, and Online Survival only supports 2-to-12 players. That also happens, but lets see the list of Smash Modes! *Solo Smash *Online Smash (includes 8 Player Smash and 12-16 Player Smash) *Smash Run *Stage Builder *For Glory + For Fun *Survival *Online Survival STORY MODE: The Return of the Emmisaries Return of The Emmisaries serves as a sequel to the Subspace Emmisary, as the Subspace is under the new command. Quadranat has been awakened from Tabuu's ashes and his goal is just to destroy everything. He's sick and tired of the World of Trophies existing, so he sends out a more advanced Subspace Bomb that just slowly destroying everything in it. People can walk around in it, but their respective dooms are just waiting them. Now, with our heroes in hand. Can they save the world, and possibly the future? Chapter 1: The Tournument Goes Horribly Wrong. The Tornament on the Midair Stadium from the last game starts up again after the events of the Subspace Emmisary, but this time it's Wolf vs. Sissel. Daisy and Peach are there now. As traditon, you choose either Wolf or Sissel and the one you didn't choose becomes trophified. Bandanna Dee, Zacherie, Captain Cuttlefish, Fox, Olimar, Robin and Falco sit in the audience. After the match is completed, a beam of glowering purple light blasts through the arena. Seperating it. One side is hit full on once the beam cannon turns. The side containing Bandanna Dee, Falco and Wolf (Trophified or not.) and Peach. Everyone hit directly is turned into trophies and Bandanna Dee,Falco,Wolf and Peach are snatched up by a series of ships. Including a Wolfen, A Bullet Bill drawn container and Bowser and Wario's Trophy Karts from Brawl. The ships dart off in different directions while the over half falls due to it's floatation device being severly damaged. Marie swiftly comes in on a floating platform and escorts Captain Cuttlefish and Zacherie away, but Zacherie slips off and tumbles into the Bullet Bill Kart. Unbeknownsted to the Goombas driving it. Marie swiftly escorts Cuttlefish away. Daisy used her umbrella to float towards Peach's Castle. Fox, Olimar and Robin immedietly escape with Sissel/Sissel's trophy, in the Great Fox as the Midair Stadium is left to crumble. Chapter 2: The Search for Mario and Luigi Mario and Luigi saw the massive explosion at Midair Stadium and immedietly realised something was off. They heard the fiery, rumbling roar of a Bullet Bill and both hit each Bullet Bill on the Bill Kart into the sky, careening the Kart itself away and causing Zacharie to have to leap off. They share a brief look of confusion before the Bros confront Zacharie. Much to his dismay. After a battle where you play as Zacharie, he explains the situation to the Mario Brothers and they agree on a truce. Their party is crashed when Wario, Mewtwo and Ridley cruise in on Wario's Trophy Kart. Mewtwo looks on as Ridley leaps out and attacks, but before anyone can attack eachother there's a flash of light and Ridley is sent flying into the forest as Lana appears. Ridley roars as Wario and Mewtwo escape. After battling Ridley he gets trophified and is warped away by Lana. The camera cuts to a room in Hyule Castle where Ridley's' trophy suddenly appears. The chapter fades out in a slow zoom on Ridley's eye. Chapter 3: A Glance At The Lair Of True Evil Wario nervously walks into a base made of grey steel with red lines going across the ground. 7 silhouetted figures with red eyes sat under purple spotlights on thrones, two are empty. Wario pulls out Wolf's trophy from his Kart and unfreezes it. Wolf glares at Wario and leaps up to an empty throne. Wario seems nervous and slowly backs off until The Dark Cannon lowers from the ceiling. Wario goes "Gah!" and tries to run off. Until he's hit by an arrow and trophified. An entire wall of glass tubes glows bright blue, revealing the trophified forms of Meta Knight, Diddy Kong and Louie. Wario's trophy dissapears through a trapdoor and appears in a tube. The lights fade out. Agent 3 and Agent 8 watch from a vent.